Prince Of The Crows
by Shadic1978
Summary: I am one of seven, I suffer the most but I shall become whole again...maybe I just need a little help
1. Chapter 1

I finally arrived at the temple of this damn forest and as my luck would have it some people needed my help as always. A girl in a red cloak was pinned down by a giant feather and a Deathstalker was about to kill her. I grabbed a relic/chess piece and ran in front of the girl in time to block the blow with my blue spiked sword Shark Skin (I like to use weapons from other series so you guys know what it looks like)

I lifted up the stinger with the force of my sword and jumped back.

"Run" I said as we ran away to some ruins

As we arrived at the ruins everyone with guns shot at the Deathstalker. and the girl in pink distracted the Nevermore with her grenade/hammer thing

As the Deathstalker got closer red-head, pink , blonde, ponytail and I dealt with the Deathstalker while red, white, black, and yellow dealt with the Nevermore

The 5 of us were fighting the Deathstalker and I slashed it's arm off with Shark Skin while blondie slashed it stinger off and pink smashed it's head in...I like her style. Team color had managed to slice the Nevermore's head off and that impressed even me.

I wrapped Samehada back up in bandages even though it's from a foreign country I still call it by it's translated name. As I placed my great sword on my back I was ready to keep on moving with my mission.

"Hey" the girl with red hair said to me "thanks for the help"

"Right" was my response. I suck at talking to boys let alone girls

Wonder what kind of team I'll be on, hopefully they aren't too loud or irritating.

Ozpin had now announced all of the teams but my name wasn't in it, this can not be good.

"Spencer Stone" Ozpin said as I took the stage "there is an odd number of students here this year so you will be placed on a randomly selected team.

A wheel showed up on the screen with the team names on it and a dial that started to spin. After a minute of spinning the dial landed on RWBY, just my luck probably the most irritating team.

"Room numbers have been sent to you scrolls, you are dismissed" Ozpin said and ended the ceremony

The team I was on started to head my way so I decided it was best to run away and head to my new room. As I walked across campus I looked at my scroll. Room 619-B. After 10 minutes of walking I had finally reached the room. It was a regular size room with one bed, I guess the rest of team RWBYS will be in 619-A.

I leaned Samehada against a wall and jumped onto the bed. I think I should make a gun, Samehada is great, best sword on the planet but I still think I should get a ranged weapon.

I sighed and said "this is going to be a very long year Samehada"

My sword made a noise in agreement

As I was about to get ready for sleep there was a knock on my door, probably my team. As I opened the door I realized that it was team CRDL. The face of their leader went from pissed to furious. I then realized that I didn't have my jacket on a and my black wings were showing.

"Pin him" he ordered and 2 of his 3 goons tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms and legs.

Samehada wanted to help me, I could tell but I sent him a glare to not move, if anyone found out Samehada was alive it would be a real problem. Cardin then turned off the lights

I continued to struggle as the third good handed Cardin a knife. Cardin started approaching me as I continued to struggle and knelt down beside me. On my left arm he carved F-R-E-A-K as I tried my best to not scream in pain. On my right arm was carved E-M-O. On my left leg was carved F-A-G-G-O-T. And finally on my right leg was carved C-A-R-D-I-N. I blacked out after that but when I awoke it was morning and Samehada was giving me Aura to heal the wounds. No rest for the Prince Of The Crows.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the past week of school the rest of team RWBYS and I got closer but I still despise Weiss. As far as my past goes Weiss might know and Blake definitely knows. I recognize her from my days in the White Fang and in the White Fang everyone knew my squad. About 10 minutes ago I sent her a message on my scroll to meet me on the roof, it was the first non-mandatory contact I made with my team so I figured she must think it's important.

As I was about to go inside the door to the roof opened and Blake walked out and sat next to me. After a while she finally spoke up "Did the White Fang send you after me?" she asked

"No, I left as well. I wanted to know how much you know about me" I said to...well if I had a best friend it would probably be her since I talked to her sometimes during my time in the White Fang.

"Spencer Stone, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, the strongest squad in the White Fang, codenamed Pride The Arrogant. Wielder of Samehada, the living sword that drains Aura." she explained my history to me

"Anything else you want to know about me?" I asked her

"Why do you wear long sleeves, last I checked you were a crow faunus?" she asked the only question i didn't want to answer

"You can't tell anyone about this is the one condition" I said and she nodded in agreement.

I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and my right pant leg thing "First night we were made a team, I was attacked and these were carved into my skin forever. I would be dead if it wasn't for Samehada. I have nightmares that they finish me off every night which doesn't help the fact that they beat me everyday"

Blake had a look of pure, unadulterated horror on her face. "What kind of monster would do that?" she asked me

"If I tell you it will only breed hate. Hatred condemns us all to death" I said as I looked at the setting sun "we know that better than most"

With that I left her contemplating my words and went back to my room. As I entered the room it was clear Samehada was waiting for me and was worried about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked my sword as it motioned to my scroll

There was a new message on it that I played from the resident jackass.

"Hey there freak, tomorrow we're gonna have a duel in front of the whole school and you're going to lose to me like the animal you are."

Fucking great and I have to lose or I will be revealed as a Faunus. At least this way no one would want ANYTHING to do with me.

Little did I know that a certain blonde would soon become a big part of my life. I'm not sure if it's good or bad.

**Cover Art is by the british Browniej126**


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in a corner of the sparring hall with my hood up as I waited for the match to start. I noticed that above by the railing, a crowd started to gather.

I left Samehada back at my dorm room since I did not want it involved in my problems. I decided to fight with my fists and if I had to, my semblance.

As 10 more minutes passed CRDL had arrived and the 3 subordinates sat on the sidelines as their leader took the stage.

"Ready to lose freak?" He asked me in his asshole way

I rushed at him and delivered a blow to his jaw and dodged his counter attack and landed a punch to his stomach which made him gasp for air and hunch over. Then I joined my fists together and slammed them down on his back which resulted in him crashing to the floor.

The other 3 jumped in and knocked me out, then they proceeded to beat me up. While I was knocked out I remembered what happened 5 years ago. The first time I ever had a crush on a girl.

**Flashback 5 years ago in snowy forest**

As I flew into the clearing I looked at the ground I saw it soaked with blood.

I landed on the floor of the forest and there were corpses everywhere, human and Grimm alike. I was proud of my work

Behind a tree I could barely make out crying. As I made my way around the tree there were 2 girls. One with blonde hair was about my age and the other had black and red hair and looked a bit younger than me and the other girl. They started to back away against the tree when they saw me.

I crouched on one knee and said "hey, it's ok I'm human" I guess technically that was true.

They eased up a little at that statement and looked up at me. Suddenly there was growling all around us which I recognized as Beowolves.

"We need to go" I said as I took both of their hands and ran at full speed.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked me

" I'm Spencer " I answered them with my real name for a change, usually I go by Pride

"Who are you?" I asked them

"Yang"

"Ruby"

I could hear the Beowolves closing in on us so I increased our speed but it didn't help much. A Beowolf suddenly shot out of a bush to the left and was going for the girl in the cloak.

I tackled the Beowolf to the ground and told the 2 to keep on running. A whole pack of them now surrounded me.

When I tried to attack one another would counter and I would just get hurt. Right as it seemed I was going to die, my semblance finally awakened. As I lay on the ground, bloody and dying my shadow grew eyes and extended itself to attack my enemies, leaving them in multiple peices, leaving me in their blood with a swarm of crows around me.

After than, every time I killed, crows would surround me. That is how I got the nickname 'Prince Of The Crows'

"M-Monster!" Bullets went past my head from 2 idiots. I started to run away from them.

As I ran as fast as I could away from the idiots and went back to base, as I entered the base Greed greeted me.

"Hey Pride, you get me anything?" Greed asked me

"No, I didn't" I responded him as I went further into the base

I can't believe I just killed a mother of 2 girls

**Flashback end**

Dear god...what have I done. I killed the mother of the girl I always admired and developed a crush on over the years. I will accept if Yang and Ruby want to kill me. I also killed Weiss' mom...it's my fault she's such a bitch. Only good thing i've done for my team is that I helped Blake escape the White Fang. I deserve to die and suffer in hell.


	4. Nightmares

My time in the hospital was finally done, it would have gone faster if they brought me Samehada like I asked. But now I am about to kinda commit suicide. Given what I am about to tell my teammates I am going to die. Okay deep breath. I knocked on the door and was met with Yang.

"Hey there Spencer, nice to see you finally talking to us" she said, happy as always. With what I've forced her to be through I have no idea how she can be so happy.

"Can I come in?" I asked

"Sure, come right in" seriously how can she be so happy happy after what I've done to her.

Everyone except Weiss greeted me but I expected that. I sat myself down on a chair with my hands on my knees.

"Ok, so-" I started only to be interrupted

"I need to talk to you" Blake said as she dragged me out of the room, into the hall, and finally into my room.

"What's so damn important?" I asked

"I know what you were about to do and there's something you need to know." She started " before I left the White Fang I did some research and found out something about the Seven Deadly Sins. All of you have fake memories. Your parents are alive"

"So all this guilt is fake?" I asked trying to get this straight.

"Yes" Blake replied to me simply

"They only altered your memories and deleted some, you still met Ruby and Yang all those years ago" she said

"How do you know about that?" I asked

"You really should keep this in a better spot" Blake said as she tossed me my diary

"How much did you read?" I said as I tried to hide the red on my face

"I had no idea you thought of Yang like that" she teased and answered my question. Very recently.

I tried my best to suppres a growl.

Blake got up to leave and whispered "she thinks about you that way" as she passed me and left.

"What?"

**Ok this next part was going to be in the next chapter but I really wanted to get this part out of the way. Prepare for my semblance.**

**Time skip to night**

_"Sir we are ready to begin" _

_"Right, begin the implantation"_

_The doctor flipped a switch and red fluid started to enter the tube and go into the needle that was in my arm, putting the red fluid in me. I screamed in agony at how painful it was. It was like I was dying and coming back to life a million times over before it was done. _

_"Sir the red fluid has been injected, he now can control the shadows" _

_"Heh, very good. Our first success. Welcome to the project, Pride The Arrogant_

I woke up in a cold sweat as I remembered what happened all those years ago when I was only 5. It was another couple of hours until I fell asleep again, that was my mistake

_Gunshots broke glass in the house and went through my father's skull. _

_"Spencer get down" my mother said as she too was shot in the head_

_The door was knocked down as two men entered the house and roughly dragged me to the center of town. What seemed like an army of humans surrounded me with weapons. Hammers and Clubs were brought down on my bones until most of them were broken as I screamed out in pure pain. _

_"Spencer"_

_After my legs and arms were broken I was covered in honey for some reason, I was completely drenched. After 5 minutes I realized why, a cage was rolled in with a bear in it. I tried my best to get up but it just caused more pain to my broken bones. _

_"Spencer"_

_The cage opened and the bear started to approach me, a helpless 7 year old. The bear started to bite into my leg and ripped it off, and ate it whole as I screamed out in pain. I still would not have a leg if I didn't regenerate._

_"Spencer!"_

I was ripped from the nightmare as a shadow over me shaked me awake. It was just like the ones from the nightmare. On instinct I drew my talons and slashed at it as it fell off of me. I was breathing heavily as I realized who I had slashed at.

It was Yang.


	5. I'm Sorry

I just slashed the only person I care about, even if she doesn't know I care about her or have a crush on her for years. I could see her holding her arm in pain and blood seeping down her arm all because of me.

"I-I'm sorry" I said as I dissipated into shadows

I reformed just outside of the library where there was light. I can't form in complete darkness which is the the inside of the library. I opened the door and walked through the darkness of the room to the horror section. I sat on the ground with my back against the shelf and let out the tears I have held in for too long. My face was drenched in my tears and I knew I must look pathetic.

"What kind of monster am I?" I asked myself.

"I don't think you're a monster" That was Yang's voice

I saw her walking towards me from the left and I immediately went to the right until I hit another bookshelf

"Just stay away from me!" I yelled as I used my arm to shield my face.

She slowly approached me and if there was light, shadows would be around me.

"STAY BACK!" I shouted and closed my eyes as a final hope, not wanting to hurt her.

Warmth encompassed me and made me calm down and relax, I felt like nothing could hurt me and as I opened my eyes I saw that Yang was hugging me. It was pleasant, I hate it when people touch me but this felt nice. I just sat completely still with shock. I think I almost smiled.

"You're not a monster" she said to me as it eased me. How the hell did she have this effect on me.

"I am" I responded, I couldn't believe that.

She pulled away and held my face so I looked at hers.

"You aren't" she said and I think I could hear her crying. "You are an amazing person, yo are the best person I have ever met, you saved my life and I want to be your girlfriend"

"W-What?" I knew I was blushing and hallucinating. Yang just asked ME, the monster to be her boyfriend.

I wasn't hallucinating as she closed the distance between us and my lips met hers. After a minute she pulled away and for the first time in 10 years, I actually smiled. Not a fake smile like I usually did but this was a real smile.

After a few moments I said "Okay, I'll be your boyfriend"

She let out a little squeal of happiness that I found cute but I wasn't done "There is something you should know though"

"What's that?" She asked in her overjoyed state. What's so great about dating me.

"I think you could do much better than me, anyone is better than me" I said while slightly trembling but this was for the best, she deserves someone much better

"Stop that, you are the best person I have ever met, there isn't better" she said, trying to convince me

Okay this is my last try. "If I'm so great than explain these!" I rolled up all 4 sleeves and showed her the scars 'freak' 'emo' 'faggot' and the name of my attacker 'Cardin'.

I saw pity in her eyes and than rage as she laid her eyes on the last one and fire surrounded her as her eyes turned red.

I'm lucky she did because with the new light, behind her I could see Gluttony The Voracious, one of my 7 sins and he was about to kill her. Gluttony brought down Hiramekarei right above Yang's head.

**Cliffhanger time, now anyway there are something's I want you guys to vote for in the format I'm about to show you**

**Weiss(yes, no)- now I want you to vote on whether or not to put in Weiss, if I do put her in she will be nicer because as she is she is a fucking bitch.**

**Lemon(yes,no)(story, one-shot)- I was asked to do a Lemon so I want to know what you all think this voting will go in until I get to a point in the story where I think it would work also vote on whether you want it in the story or as a one-shot.**


	6. Author Note

**Hello everyone Shadic here, after much thinking I decided that due to writers block I can't continue the story down this path so next chapter something is going to happen that pisses you off... Probably. So while I work on the next chapter have how the story would have ended**

The dark hallway was covered with my blood, I don't know how many times I have died in the past two years but I killed 48 Hunters. I remembered each and everyone.

After the government found out I was almost immortal a bounty went out for me, 48 Hinters have tried to bring me in, 48 have died. They finally sent the one hunter that I would never kill. The one hunter I loved more than anything, Yang.

She stood in front if me, crying she knew she had to kill me but I also knew she couldn't l.

"Just Run!" She shouted at me "I promised you I wouldn't let you die"

"I know" I said as I laid down my three weapons and walked towards the one person I had left in this world to love.

"And thank you for everything" I captured her lips in a kiss as I slowly slipped my rings onto her right hand. The three rings had the Kanji for South, Scarlet, and Sun. It really described her. She pulled me from the depths of darkness and light up my life. The 3 rings fit on her middle, index fingers, and thumb along with the engagement ring she had from the last time I saw her. I slowly loosened my grip on her hand and pulled her arm back behind her. Them I brought her fist to me with great force and as the shotgun shells entered my body, I knew this was my last death. It's time for the Prince Of The Crows to be laid to rest.

**So yeah again that's not the ending now that's what would have happened if I kept it down the path it was going on. I think the plots gonna be a little less complicated, makes it easier to write...who the hell am I kidding I can't do simple plots, I'll think of something until next time this is Shadic signing off.**


End file.
